


Tales from the Labyrinth

by AnInvitedGuest



Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Angst, Danger, Exploring, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnInvitedGuest/pseuds/AnInvitedGuest
Summary: The Labyrinth. It can be a lush woodland, a primitive jungle and a glorified graveyard for the unwary and the unlucky.However, as the death toll rises, this only encourages further exploration and as more Adventurers flock to Tharsis than ever before, stricter rules have been enforced. Now, it is only those who are part of a Guild (with multiple people) that may explore the Labyrinth.How will five strangers with very different motives manage to survive the perils of monster attacks, map-making and living in close proximity to each another on a constant basis?Or, despite their best efforts to survive, will the Labyrinth claim even more lives?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> The adventure begins...

I had anticipated many hardships and difficulties in leaving my beloved hometown, but clearly, airsickness had not ranked high enough on my list. My stomach lurched yet again, as the skyship swayed through thick sheets of cloud. Would I even survive long enough to reach my destination?

  
“First time flying?” A tall man with short, greying hair saunters over and casually leans against the railing I am clinging to with such force, it feels like my knuckles might break.  
It takes a tremendous strength of will just for me to nod in his general direction. I don’t dare speak for fear that I might vomit on his boots. A memorable, if not exactly favourable introduction.

  
He doesn’t seem to mind though, chuckling softly as he rubs a hand over his stubble: “We’re still a fair distance from Tharsis- why not kick up your heels and go below deck until we land?”

  
That would be probably- no, definitely- be the smartest course of action and yet a large part of me rankles at the very thought. I could claim it to be my warrior’s instinct, but it is more likely that the remaining shreds of my common sense have been blown away by the high winds.

  
I want to see it. The City of Adventurers. Endless hours of training had turned into weeks, then years. I was so close. Naturally, I refused to be bested by a floating pile of wood. Even if it was the only thing currently separating me from a very long and very painful drop onto the sharp rocks below.

  
“I want to see the City.” I wish I could say something more eloquent and heartfelt, but the rough rocking of the ship means I am lucky to be able to look the man in the eye.

  
“There will be plenty of time to see it when you get there, but suit yourself, kid.” He doesn’t sound surprised, only resigned. I wonder how many Adventurers he may have met above the clouds. He wanders off with the same easy gait as he arrived, despite the increasingly violent shaking. Will this ship even make it to Tharsis?

  
“You only get one chance to make a first impression.” I mutter my mother’s words- a familiar and comforting talisman. A moment later, rain splatters my forehead, cooling my heated thoughts.

  
I raise my face to the heavens, seeing nothing but a swirl of darkening clouds. Staying out in the open is foolhardy at best, but I can’t even imagine myself descending into the bowels of the ship.

  
Possessed by a heady concoction of earnest resolve mixed with indignant pride and a dash of adrenaline, my hands remain fixed in place. I can’t stop myself from smiling even as I get soaked through.

  
I have been told several times that my pride will be my downfall (and perhaps one day I will even listen to that warning), but how could I possibly resist this opportunity when it makes me feel so…alive?

  
I feel my feet leave the deck several times as the rough jolts threaten to throw me overboard. Thunder booms overhead and I can feel its roar in my bones. Lightning strikes. Once. Twice. So close I can almost touch it.

  
A semi-maniacal, wind-whipped laugh escapes me, a raw strange sound. Even if I had gone inside, a single strike could easily turn this ship into splinters. Then, after some skilful flying from the crew, as my hair lies slick and plastered to my face, we leave the storm behind.

  
As I unclench my hands, rain-drenched into frozen claws, I realise my airsickness has become a distant memory. I lean forward, wanting to make sure the gleam of golden buildings isn’t a mirage.

  
The Captain’s yell and my racing heart confirm the fact that I, Marnie Silverfang, have ridden the storm to Tharsis.


	2. Solitaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie has successfully managed to arrive in Tharsis, but the guards won't let her into the Labyrinth. At least, not on her own...

“What do you mean I can’t go straight into the labyrinth?”

  
The guards blocking the way are at least a head taller than me, but that doesn’t stop me from glaring up at them. One of the clanking tin cans doesn’t even have the courtesy to stop looking straight over my head.

  
“The Outland Count’s orders, miss.” The other guard addresses me, and his voice is kinder than I am expecting. I force myself to calm down. They’re only doing their jobs.

  
“He’s sick of paying us to retrieve the bloodied bits and pieces of rogue Adventurers.” The rude guard says to the sky.

  
The kind guard sighs heavily, before changing the subject: “You’re a Landsknecht, right?” I nod, patting my sword. “Go to the Explorer’s Guild, it’s on the left from here, you can’t miss it. Guilds always need front line members.”

  
“I don’t need a Guild.” I hate how petulant I sound.

  
The rude guard snorts: “You do, if you want to get past us.”

  
Is that a challenge? My hands fly to my sword again but stop when the rude guard finally looks at me. Breath catches in my throat. I freeze. His eyes are sharp and yellow like a cat’s. They aren’t human. I want to run. Run far, run fast, away, away, away.

  
He shifts his gaze to over my head and time starts moving again. What was that? I take a deep, shuddering breath, trying to ignore my shaking knees.

  
“I wouldn’t get on the wrong side of Oswald, miss. He can be a little—”

  
“—Intimidating,” Oswald finishes, sounding almost pleased.

  
“Yes. I noticed.” Recklessness urges me to fight anyway if only to see what happens, but caution tells me I will most likely get hurt.

  
The kind guard sighs again: “Go to the Guild. Tell them Thadeus sent you. You need at least a Medic with you before you even think about exploring a maze or labyrinth.”

  
I raise an eyebrow: “Are you Thadeus?”

The guard nods. I might as well try recruiting or being recruited- maybe we can split up once we’re past this ridiculous checkpoint.

  
“Thanks.” I try not to sound ungrateful, but Oswald’s very existence is unnerving me. What is he?

  
As if sensing my anxiety, the man lowers his gaze, so it singes the top of my scalp: “Name?” he demands.

  
“Marnie Silverfang.” My words emerge as a cross between a growl and a squeak.

  
He records it in a notebook. One name buried amongst countless others.

  
“We have to keep track of the Solitaries.” Thadeus sounds apologetic, but the heavy helmet obscuring his features makes it difficult to tell.

  
Of course you do, I think, as I try not to roll my eyes. Everyone here has their own motives for risking life and limb on the treacherous path to Yggdrasil. I didn’t come here seeking fame and fortune, I had hoped I could keep my name and business to myself.

  
I wave jauntily to Thadeus and Oswald as I make my way to the Explorer’s Guild- trying not to look too annoyed with the entire situation. At least I have more time to drink in the sights, smells and sunshine of Tharsis.

  
Oswald’s aura has rattled me even more than I realise, as I collapse onto a bench for a few moments, steam rising steadily from my clothes which are now only slightly damp. If all goes well, I could still be in a labyrinth within a few short hours!

  
However, before all that- I glance over as the guards cross their spears in front of another lone Adventurer- I need Guildmates.


	3. The Maestro Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie decides to take Thadeus' advice, but will she be able to find suitable (and willing) Guildmates?

I feel underdressed and underprepared as I enter pass through the doorway and into the swarming bustle of bodies. I pass my name and Thadeus’ message to a regal man clad in white robes, who does not show a flicker of surprise. He gestures for me to wait to the side, as he wades through the crowd. A few minutes later, he emerges again, followed by a small troupe of young women. The clink of glass bottles tells me that at least one of them is likely to be a Medic.

  
“Thadeus recommended all of you come here by his personal recommendation, but the decision to become a Guild is in your hands.” The man turns around and disappears back into the crowd.

  
An awkward silence descends as we all stare at each other. I’ve always communicated better with weapons than words. Where should we even start? Names? Classes? Do we want to be a Guild? I hope so, it would definitely make my life easier. I take a deep breath, heart thudding as if I’m about to march into battle:

  
“I’m a Landsknecht. I mean, I’m Marnie. That’s me.” My cheeks may actually be on fire.

  
Thankfully, the tallest girl with a smart, sleek bob of auburn hair offers her hand with a gentle smile:

  
“I’m a Fortress,” she says, as if my mistake were the most natural way of making conversation, “and my name is Helen. Nice to meet you.”

  
“Me next! Me next!” The smallest girl with thick glasses and vibrant purple hair jumps up and down like an excitable puppy. I hear the clink of bottles again. “My name is Meredith, I’m a Medic.” She gives us all a bright grin, as warm as the sunlight outside. Then she pauses and gasps in dismay.

  
“What’s wrong?” I ask, instinctively looking to see if something has happened around us.

  
Meredith hangs her head: “I said it the wrong way around, didn’t I? I’m so sorry!”

  
I can’t help but laugh, as Helen gently pats her on the shoulder. I turn to look at the two girls pointedly not looking at each other. Great. They both try to speak at the same time and dissolve into a glowering silence.

  
Meredith jumps to the rescue, as she gestures to the scowling girl with dark brown hair clipped away from her face: “This is Artemis- she’s a Sniper. I’ve seen her hit a rabbit in the eye from fifty paces, she’s really good!”

  
Artemis is still scowling, but her expression is softer, as her cheeks turn pink. I turn towards the other girl, who is radiating ice queen attitude and appears to have frozen even Meredith in her tracks. She must be sweltering in her fur coat and wool hat, but not so much as a trickle of sweat escapes her brow. Maybe she really is made of ice. She rolls her eyes, as we all look at her:

  
“Elise. Runemaster.” Her voice is soft and clipped, “Not that it matters. I won’t be in a Guild with that imbecile.” She points at Artemis, her upper lip curling with disgust.

  
“No- one is forcing you to be, though good luck finding other people to take in someone as miserable as you.” I can see fire in Artemis’ eyes. This is not a good start- they would have to work together on the back line if we did become a Guild.

  
“Elise thought Artemis was aiming an arrow at her earlier,” Meredith whispers to me and Helen, “so then Artie really did aim, just to annoy her. She never would have shot her though.” She pauses. “Probably.”

  
As insults fly and tensions rise- I stand there, unsure whether to intervene. Without warning, Helen wades into the fight with her shield up. She stands directly in between the two and straightens to her full height, looking down on both girls in a manner that distinctly reminds me of my mother. I grimace, despite knowing that any forthcoming lectures won’t be aimed at me.

  
“We are all grown women here,” Helen says, her voice still soft, but firm: “We all want to get into that labyrinth, and we can’t do it alone. Are you really going to let petty grievances hold you back after you’ve gotten this close? Sort yourselves out.” Helen walks back over to us, her frown fixed in place as she folds her arms to examine the situation.

  
Artemis has the awareness to look abashed and opens her mouth to speak, before thinking better of it. Elise remains inscrutable, as she stares at a particularly interesting spot in the floorboards. Artemis fidgets, sighs and turns towards Elise, her fire quelled by Helen’s words:

“I’m sorry for pretending to shoot you. It was immature and dangerous.” Blunt, but accurate. I wonder how many times she’s had to make a similar apology. Artemis turns her head towards us: “Wherever Meredith goes, I go.” She walks over and clasps Meredith’s hands. “What do you want to do, Merry?”

  
For the first time during our meeting, Meredith looks solemn:

  
“I want us to be a Guild. All of us here, Elise included,” Elise’s eyes widen, as Meredith continues, “but not if we’re all going to be at each other’s throats-it would be a waste of good medicine.”

  
Artemis chuckles and Elise finally looks up, her surprise making her appear younger than before:

  
“You want me to join your Guild?” She sounds almost…shy?

  
“Of course!” Meredith nods vigorously “So, long as you want to join us, of course.”

Her enthusiasm is infectious, and we all find ourselves smiling. It was as simple and as complicated as that. In the span of ten minutes and one fight, five strangers in a strange land become the Maestro Guild.


	4. The Outland Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to explore the Labyrinth, the Maestro Guild must first receive permission from the Outland Count.

At first glance, our motley crew must have appeared more equipped for going on a picnic or a leisurely stroll as opposed to exploring a glorified graveyard. I could see it in the Outland Count’s face. He looks slightly less resigned when he sees the weapons rattling by our sides. We had decided to come straight here before browsing the Atelier. Maybe that was a mistake. After all, we needed his approval if we wanted to officially be accepted as a Guild and explore the Labyrinth.

Don’t underestimate the Maestro Guild, I think as I meet his gaze. He holds it for a second, before looking down at a Guild card in his hands. Our Guild card. The wet ink on it glistens as we wait for our interview to begin. He sighs as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

To their credit, my Guildmates hold their silence, even though I can see Meredith hopping from foot to foot with anxious energy.

“Well, there are no age restrictions when it comes to the Labyrinth,” the Outland Count murmurs eventually, before addressing Helen. As our Fortress and the tallest amongst us, we have unconsciously huddled around her:

“Why do you, the Maestro Guild, wish to explore the Labyrinth?” He raises an eyebrow and silence descends again, as we share a look amongst ourselves.

To my surprise, Artemis steps forward, looking uncharacteristically serious, before cracking a smile: “Call it curiosity,” she says, and I resist the urge to hold my head in my hands. I can see my airship home. She steps back and has the audacity to look smug. What kind of answer was that?

“We all have separate goals, but we are all united in that we need to enter the Labyrinth to achieve them. I, for one, cannot return home until I have proven my worth as a Runemaster.” Elise’s words are blunt, but clear.

“A rather archaic tradition, but one with which I have become familiar.” The Outland Count shifts his gaze back to Artemis:

“I hope your curiosity is not outweighed by your common sense. The Labyrinth should not be undertaken lightly. It is full of mysteries, yes, but so is the rest of your life when you are young. Do not throw your life away carelessly.”

Artemis ponders his words, biting her lip, but before she can respond, Meredith pipes up:

“That’s why I’m here, Sir. I’m here to study the healing arts.”

For the first time in our interview, the Outland Count smiles slightly: “Always good to have a balance of skills in any Guild and I can see you already have some Medicas.” He nods approvingly, before turning to me and Helen. I still have no idea what I’m going to tell him. Certainly not the truth.

“I am searching for someone,” Helen says calmly, “Frederick Hellstone.”

“I am afraid that individual vanished in the Labyrinth six months ago, it is very unlikely he is still alive. I am very sorry for your—”

“—Then I shall find his bones. Thank you for your condolences.” Helen cuts him off, her voice as sharp as a blade. We all have our secrets, it seems.

Back to me. I take a deep breath. I have to reach the Labyrinth.

“My family also have a tradition regarding exploring the Labyrinth,” I say, trying to thread my words together in a convincing half-truth, “I must reach Yggdrasil and bring a piece back in order to be considered a fully-fledged Silverfang Landsknecht.” It is technically true.

It has to be a more compelling argument than ‘curiosity’ at least.

As the Grandfather clock chimes in the corner of the dark study, a small dog comes charging towards the Outland Count at high speed. Without missing a beat, he leans down and the dog leaps into his waiting arms. He straightens back up, looking sterner than I ever thought possible for someone holding such a cute lap dog. I spy a pink bow on her head and have to suppress a smile as I imagine the Outland Count fixing it there in the same long-suffering manner with which he has been addressing us.

Without thinking, I reach out towards the dog so she can catch my scent. When she seems unlikely to tear my fingers off, I cautiously pet her head. Her fur is so soft. I am awarded a tentative lick, before I remember why I am here. I reluctantly step back.

“Sorry.” I say to the Outland Count, “That was probably unprofessional.”

Strangely enough, he seems…pleased?

“Petunia has keen instincts. She would not allow just anyone to pet her.”

I was not expecting to be interviewed by a dog. Petunia is wagging her tail happily. Apparently, I have passed that phase?

“I will allow you to enter the Labyrinth,” The Outland Count continues, “Marnie Silverfang, you shall be the leader of the Maestro Guild. Do you understand and accept the responsibility of this role?”

I nod, before adding: “I accept.”

“I pray for your Guild’s success and shall bestow your first mission upon you now. Go forth proudly, Maestro Guild, and may the Labyrinth keep your path safe.”

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Petunia.” I take the sealed envelope in trembling fingers. This is it. To my confusion, the Outland Count also passes me a leather purse.

“Half of the reward money is there. Please use it to buy equipment before you enter the jaws of the Labyrinth. It has a sharp bite.”

“Don’t worry, Sir,” Artemis chimes in, “We’ll buy our own set of fangs.”

She receives a wan smile, but his concern is clear to see. It is touching and grating in equal measure.

“Take care, Maestro Guild. Complete your mission and return safely, that is all I ask of your Guild.”

Then, with a wave of his hand, we are dismissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter- I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Etrian Odyssey is a series that become very near and dear to my heart over the years and as I named and played as each of my characters, I couldn't help but imagine their interactions even as they silently navigated in-game perils.  
> There is no way I could stay calm in such a situation! Therefore, I couldn't help but want to know my characters better and this is my attempt to do that, primarily based on my Guild from Etrian Odyssey IV.  
> Please let me know if you have any thoughts and I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
